Raven Branwen/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art RWBY Amity Arena concept art of Raven Branwen.jpg|Concept art of Raven Branwen for RWBY: Amity Arena Official Designs Amity Arena character art of Raven Branwen.jpg|Offical Design of Raven Branwen for RWBY: Amity Arena RWBY AA Raven Branwen render.jpg|Raven's render for RWBY: Amity Arena. Amity Arena Raven's render without her mask.jpg|Raven without her mask for RWBY: Amity Arena. Raven Branwen card icon.png|Raven Branwen's legendary card icon Official Posters RWBY V5 Poster.jpg|Raven in the Volume 5 Poster. Promotional Material AA Promotional Material July Update of Raven Branwen.jpg|Promotional material July 2019 update of Raven Branwen for RWBY: Amity Arena Celebraven.jpeg|Celebration artwork of Raven by sakurasaku_xyli for RWBY: Amity Arena. Damuraven.png|Promotional material of Raven Branwen by _damu04 AaravenNAENWARA STRQ.jpg|Promotional material of Raven by NAENWARA STRQ for RWBY: Amity Arena Merchandise RWBY_Vol_5_Villains_Poster.jpg|RWBY Vol 5 Villains Poster RWBY Blind Box Series 3.png|''RWBY'' Blind Box Series 3 RWBY_Raven_Gears_T-Shirt.png|RWBY Raven Gears T-Shirt RWBY Duos Qrow & Raven T-Shirt.jpg|''RWBY'' Duos Qrow & Raven T-Shirt DC Comics Chapter 2: "Ruby: Part One Stories" RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Yang takes Ruby outside to tell her about Summer.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Ruby encounters Raven in her bird form.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Raven told Ruby the stories she heard are lies.jpg|Raven tells Ruby the stories she heard about her mother are all lies. RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Raven viciously expresses her opinion about Ruby's mother.jpg|Raven viciously expresses her opinion about Ruby's mother. RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Ruby thinks about her mother awhile fighting Lancers 02.jpg|Raven seen in Summer's flashback. Chapter 10: "Ruby: Part Three: The Garden" RWBY DC Comics 5 (Chapter 10) Ruby thinking about Yang.jpg|A flashback of Raven in her bird form. Screenshots - Volume 2 No Brakes V2 11 00068.png|Entering the car through a mysterious portal. V2 11 00058.png|Scaring Neo away. V2e11 raven behind.png|A back view of Raven's outfit. V2e11 raven hits neo.png|Raven lands a hit on Neo. v2e11 raven yang.png|Raven checks on Yang. V2e11 masked woman.png|Her eyes are visible through the mask's eye holes. V2 11 00059.png|Drawing her blade. V2e11 raven sword1.png|Raven's sword drawn, but not fully extended. V2e11 raven sword4.png|Raven's sword drawn, fully extended. V2 11 00061.png|Her task completed, Raven prepares to depart. Breach V2 12 00090.png|Standing at a distance... image0045.png|Raven in Beacon's Courtyard. V2 12 00091.png|A close-up of Yang's rescuer. V2e12 raven unmasks.png|Raven unmasks V2 12 00092.png|"Yang, we have a lot to talk about." Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00029.png Vol3op 37.png It's Brawl in the Family V3e3 crow.png|Raven in raven form, watching her brother in Beacon's courtyard V3e3 crow2.png Lessons Learned V3 0400077.png|Raven in a photo of Team STRQ Destiny V3 08 STRQ.png|Raven in the credits of "Destiny" End of the Beginning V3 12 00185.png|Raven in raven form, outside Yang's window V3 12 00186.png|Raven takes flight Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening Vol4op 00013.png|Raven, in raven form, flies past her brother Vol4op 00042.png|Raven flies by RNJR Family V4 04 00059.png|Raven in raven form, on a branch near Qrow V4 04 00068.png|The dark lady, sitting in the corner V4 04 00069.png|"Hello, brother." V4 04 00070.png|Annoyed at having to accommodate Qrow further V4 04 00071.png|"A girl can't just catch up with her family?" V4 04 00072.png|"Does she have it?" V4 04 00073.png|Qrow tries to change the subject... V4 04 00074.png|But Raven grabs his wrist... V4 04 00075.png|And demands an answer. V4 04 00076.png|"I just want to know what we are up against." V4 04 00077.png|Glaring daggers at her difficult brother. V4 04 00078.png|Raven vows to protect her people. V4 04 00079.png|"We couldn't have known the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did." V4 04 00080.png|Qrow implores Raven tell him of the Spring Maiden... V4 04 00081.png|But Raven opts to take her leave instead. A Much Needed Talk V4 08 00034.png|Raven, in raven form, lands in a tree near RNJR and Qrow V4 08 00035.png|Raven watches her brother No Safe Haven V4 12 00056.png V4 12 00058.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Trailer Vol 5 Trailer 0015.png Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00020.png|Raven, in raven form, flies toward the screen V5OP 00021.png|Mother and daughter Dread in the Air V5 02 00050.png|Raven and her underlings discover Weiss Lighting the Fire V5 04 00045.png V5 04 00047.png|"Right. But I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer." V5 04 00049.png V5 04 00060.png Known by its Song V5 06 00022.png V5 06 00023.png V5 06 00024.png V5 06 00026.png V5 06 00027.png V5 06 00028.png V5 06 00029.png V5 06 00031.png V5 06 00036.png V5 06 00040.png V5 06 00041.png V5 06 00042.png V5 06 00043.png V5 06 00044.png V5 06 00045.png|"Or... an go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem..." V5 06 00048.png V5 06 00050.png|"If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet..." A Perfect Storm V5 09 00001.png V5 09 00002.png V5 09 00004.png V5 09 00005.png V5 09 00009.png V5 09 00012.png V5 09 00015.png V5 09 00016.png V5 09 00018.png V5 09 00020.png V5 09 00021.png V5 09 00022.png V5 09 00029.png V5 09 00049.png V5 09 00051.png V5 09 00052.png V5 09 00053.png True Colors V5 10 00011.png|"You did what you had to do to survive, there is no shame in that." The More the Merrier V5_11_00004.png V5_11_00005.png V5_11_00006.png V5_11_00007.png|Raven listens to Ruby V5_11_00009.png V5_11_00014.png V5_11_00020.png V5_11_00023.png|Twin fight V5 11 00024.png V5_11_00060.png Vault of the Spring Maiden V5C12_00020.png V5C12_00024.png V5C12_00032.png V5C12_00047.png V5C12_00053.png V5C12_00054.png V5C12_00088.png V5C12_00089.png V5C12_00090.png V5C12_00095.png V5C12_00097.png V5C12_00098.png V5C12_00099.png V5C12_00100.png|"VERNAL!!" V5C12_00101.png V5C12_00106.png V5C12_00109.png V5C12_00112.png|"You won't find it..." V5C12_00113.png|Raven reveals herself as the true Spring Maiden. Downfall V5 13 00057.png V5 13 00058.png V5 13 00059.png V5 13 00060.png V5 13 00061.png V5 13 00062.png V5 13 00063.png V5 13 00064.png V5 13 00066.png V5 13 00067.png V5 13 00068.png V5 13 00069.png V5 13 00070.png V5 13 00071.png V5 13 00072.png V5 13 00073.png V5 13 00074.png V5 13 00075.png V5 13 00076.png V5 13 00077.png V5 13 00078.png V5 13 00079.png V5 13 00080.png V5 13 00081.png V5 13 00082.png V5 13 00083.png V5 13 00085.png V5 13 00087.png V5 13 00088.png V5 13 00089.png V5 13 00092.png V5 13 00093.png V5 13 00094.png V5 13 00095.png V5 13 00097.png V5 13 00099.png V5 13 00100.png V5 13 00101.png V5 13 00102.png V5 13 00103.png V5 13 00104.png V5 13 00105.png V5 13 00106.png V5 13 00109.png V5 13 00110.png|"If you were more stronger and more clever, then you'd remember to watch your back!" V5 13 00113.png|The final blow. V5 13 00115.png|Sealing Cinder's fate. V5 13 00117.png|"Thank you Vernal." V5 13 00118.png|Closes her fallen compatriot's eyes. V5 13 00119.png| V5 13 00120.png|Vault door shines V5 13 00121.png|The door opens V5 13 00122.png|Raven sets her eyes on the relic... V5 13 00123.png|But is interrupted, much to her discontent. Haven's Fate V5 14 00031.png|"I gave you every opportunity to walk away from Qrow and Oz." V5 14 00033.png|"What does it matter to you?" V5 14 00035.png|"She was scared when we found her!" V5 14 00036.png|Standing before her daughter's accusations. V5 14 00037.png|Desperately trying to defend herself V5 14 00038.png|Shocked at her daughter's audacity V5 14 00039.png|Realizing the Relic would not ward off Salem. V5 14 00040.png|"You don't want to do this, Yang." V5 14 00041.png|Tears falling from her eyes V5 14 00042.png|"I'm sorry..." V5 14 00044.png|The feather leads her V5 14 00078.png|to her former significant other, Tai Category:Image Gallery Category:Raven Branwen images Category:Character images